Journey Through the Worlds
by OnyxDay
Summary: Rose Tyler is stuck in the Alternate Universe. Again. But this time she's left with a clone of the Doctor. But she doesn't want him, she wants the real Doctor. So, with the help of a few Alternate Reality friends, she's going to find her way back. But is she going to find the right one?
1. The Fall

**Hello! So, here's the thing. Yes, this is an OC story. However! My OC is not based off me or anyone else, and she will not be shipped with the Doctor. In fact (spoilers) she will not meet the Doctor. Well, not the real one. I promise that she's only here to tell the story. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

"Emily! Come here, you've got to see this!" Jessa called excitedly. Emily set down her book, an old copy of Charles Dickens, and got up. Her friend knew not to call her when she was reading unless it was important. She stretched as she got up and shook out her just-below-shoulder-length red hair. As she walked she tucked one long black braid behind her ear.

"What is it Jessa?" Emily asked her best friend when she reached the cliff. Jessa was leaning against the guard rail, looking down at the water below. Jessa's short blonde hair rustled slightly in the air as she turned to face Emily. Her face lit up with a grin.

"I saw a mermaid!" Jessa explained, grinning like an idiot. Emily rolled her eyes.

Though she didn't seem it with her light pink button-up shirt, white sweater tied around her waist and perfectly pressed khakis, Jessa was a fantasist. She was nearly nineteen, yet still believed in fairies, elves, mermaids, and other mystical beings. Emily, on the other hand, did not. Of course, most would assume it would be the other way around. While Jessa had short bobbed hair, Emily had fiery red hair that came to her shoulders and two long black braids that framed her face and reached just below her shoulders. Jessa wore conservative, mostly pink, almost preppy clothing, while Emily wore long flowing dresses, reminiscent of the Medieval Age, in reds, greens, blues, purples, and black. They were certainly an odd pair, but they were best friends. Emily's down-to-Earth attitude perfectly matched Jessa's head-in-the-clouds mentality.

"Jessa, mermaids aren't real. It was probably a manatee or something. Sailors used to mistake them for mermaids all the time." Emily reasoned. Jessa shook her head vehemently.

"I know what I saw!" Jessa insisted. "There was this thing, it was all blue and green, and it looked at me with these big, all black eyes. Then it did the 'shh'-ing motion and dived down into the water. I saw it's tail and everything! And don't give me that look, I'm not crazy! It was real!" Jessa crossed her arms at Emily, who was giving her the 'you're-being-crazy-again' look. It was used a lot.

"Jessa, I know you **think **you saw what you did, but you probably just imagined it. You know how you can get." Emily told her friend. Jessa was about to respond, but a tall man in a blue suit ran up and paused between them.

"You haven't seen a mermaid have you?" The man asked breathlessly. "Weelll, I say mermaid. More like a humaniod-fish alien hybrid. It should have green and blue scales, if that helps." He said, rushing the words out. Emily noticed he had a very distinct English accent.

"I- I think I saw one a few minutes ago. Just down there." Jessa told the man, pointing down at the water. He gave her a big smile.

"Thanks. I'm the Doctor by the way." His grin lit up his entire face as he held out his hand. Jessa took it and shook it vigorously.

"Jessa. Jessa Pentwell. Nice to meet you." She said, smiling at him. Emily nudged her friend and she let go of the Doctor's hand. Emily took it and shook it a few times calmly.

"Emily Grayjoy. What exactly are you a doctor of?" Emily asked after she let go of his hand.

"Oh... This and that. Look, I've really got to run, but thanks." He smiled before turning and running back the other way. he stopped beside a dyed-blonde and grabbed her hand. He turned around and sprinted back toward them, dragging the girl behind him. Before they could react, the strange Doctor and his blonde companion were pushing past them and vaulting over the railing. For an endless second Emily felt herself go weightless. Then gravity set in as she tumbled over the rail, following the two runners into the water below.

"Emily!" Jessa shouted as she looked over the rail she had grabbed on to. Emily barely had time to register her best friend's voice before she hit the water. There was a surreal second where Emily was able to take in the feeling of the cool water surrounding her. Then panic set in. She knew that she had to get to the surface, but her heavy clothes were weighing her down. She managed to kick off her shoes, thankfully she decided not to wear her Docs today, and even wiggled out of her now-heavy cotton dress. clad in only her black silk slip she kicked her way to the surface. Her lungs were burning for air as she swam up. She breached the surface of the cold lake and hungrily gulped in air.

"Jessa?!" Emily cried out in fear. She looked up and saw her friend leaning over the rail, yelling and pointing.

"Behind you! Emily, behind you!" Jessa shouted down. emily turned and saw a dark figure swimming toward her. emily quickly turned and started swimming the other way. She swam as fast and hard as she could, but her muscles were tired. The creature, whatever it was, was gaining on her. Soon she felt two slimy, webbed hands fold around her ankles. She tried to kick the hands off, but the grip was too tight. Emily opened her mouth to scream, but the creature dragged her under. As her mouth and lungs filled with water the only thing running through her head was, 'I guess Jessa was right, it **is **a mermaid.' After that, everything went black.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm guessing you have some questions. Because, as you can clearly see, I said my OC wouldn't meet the Doctor. Let's just say it will all be explained. And don't worry, I do know what I'm doing this time. So, what did you think? Did I do good? Could it have been better? Do you want more? Tell me and you shall receive! Only one review and I'll start the new chapter!**


	2. The Rescue

**Here's chapter two. Hope you liked the first one. Well, obviously you did, you reviewed. Anyways, I'm going to try to update fairly regularly. That will be a lot easier than with my other stories because I already have this one written. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily gasped and coughed, spilling water all over the ground. She took a moment to get her bearings. She was laying on a big, flat rock, soaking wet in only her thin slip. Glancing around she noticed that she wasn't alone on the rock (or, more accurately, boulder). A few feet away, sitting with her back toward Emily was a familiar blonde girl. The girl was wearing jeans, a dark blue shirt and a matching blue leather jacket. The girl turned at the sound of Emily's coughs. Emily noticed that the blonde girl couldn't be much older than her.

"You alright? I found ya floatin' in the water, nearly drowned. What were ya doin' in there in the first place?" The girl asked. Emily registered her very distinct London accent.

"There was a man. He was asking about mermaids. I think he accidentally pushed me in. I made it to the surface, but there- there was this thing. I- I don't remember." Emily shock her head, trying to clear the fog in her memory. The girl stood up and walked up and over to her. Emily saw that the girl was just as soaked as she was.

"You're a long way from home. American by the sound of it, yeah?" The girl asked as she sat down next to her.

"We moved a few years ago. My dad got a job in Cardiff and I got accepted to a college near there. Goddess, I wish I could remember what happened." Emily said as shivers gripped her body.

"Hey, s'alright. It'll come back to you, just you wait." The girl soothed.

"You were with him weren't you? That man, the Doctor. I- I saw you!" Emily exclaimed, excited that she remembered where she knew the girl from. The girl winced a little when Emily said 'Doctor', but Emily didn't really notice.

"Name's Rose. Rose Tyler-Smith. nice to meet you..." Rose trailed off to let Emily finish the sentence.

"Emily. Emily Grayjoy. Can I ask what you and the Doctor were doing?" Emily questioned. Rose smiled.

"Honestly? We were looking for that mermaid you saw." Rose answered. She paused before leaning forward. "Look. If I tell you something, do you promise not to freak out?" Emily nodded and Rose leaned closer. "That mermaid you saw is actually an alien. It got pulled through a Rift in Time and Space not too far from here. Me an' J- the Doctor work for Torchwood. The place that hunted down all those Cybermen a few years ago. We're here to try and send it back through the Rift. Right now J- the Doctor is trying to talk it into coming back with us to our base. Do you believe me?" Rose asked after she finished explaining.

"Yeah." Emily answered without hesitation. "But I've got a question. You kept almost calling the Doctor by a different name. Why?" Emily asked. She could buy the whole alien-hunter thing (after all, she's heard crazier), but the slip-up was bothering her.

"It's a long story." Rose said, smiling. Emily crossed her arms.

"I've got time." She insisted. Suddenly a strange wind picked up, carrying a strange mechanical grinding with it. Rose smiled even bigger.

"I don't. Sorry, but I've got to go." Rose started to turn, but stopped and turned back to Emily. "Here, take this. If you want to talk, just call this number and ask for Rose Tyler-Smith." Rose handed her a business card with a stylized 'T' and turned away. When Emily looked up she saw an old Police Box sitting on the rock behind Rose. Rose skipped forward and knocked twice on the door. It swung in and the Doctor appeared, smiling at Rose. Rose turned back to Emily, smiling.

"Don't forget to call. Oh, and you'll want to watch this." With that she walked into the wooden blue box and closed the door. Emily stood there watching the box and waiting for something to happen. She didn't have to wait long, a few moments later the box started to disappear, accompanied by the grinding and wind from before. Emily stood there, mouth hanging open, watching as the box disappeared. She blinked, making sure she wasn't imagining things. She wasn't.

"Emily!" She turned at the sound of her name. Jessa was climbing out of a small boat onto the boulder. Emily smiled at her best friend.

"Jessa!" Emily called back, running toward her. They met in the middle and had an awkward moment where neither was sure if they should hug or not. Finally they decided to ignore Emily's wet clothes and they embraced.

"Are you okay? I saw you go over the rail and I was so worried. you didn't come up right away, then you did, but the mermaid was behind you, and I saw it drag you under, then that man was standing on a rock and that girl was diving in after you, and she dragged you up here, then I got these nice people to take me out here, and what happened?" By the time she finished Jessa was out of breath and Emily was shaking from the cold that was just now catching up with her.

"L-look, c-can we t-talk ab-bout this l-lat-ter?" Emily stuttered out between violent shivers. One of the men from the boat stepped up with a bright, almost neon, orange blanket. He put it around Emily's shoulders and she hugged it tightly to her body. Jessa and the man, "His name's Jake", Jessa whispered to her, led her back to the boat. Five smiling faces greeted her. Three guys, not including Jake, and two girls. The man in the suit held out his hand and helped her down. Another man with dark ebony skin helped Jessa down. The third man just scowled.

"Hello. My name is Ianto Jones. this is Micky Smith, over there is Gwen Cooper and Toshiko Sato. And this cheery fellow is Owen Harper. You've already met Jake Simmons." The man in the suit, Ianto, introduced everyone. Mickey was the one that helped Jessa into the boat, Owen was the one that was scowling, Gwen was the girl with dark brown hair, and Toshiko was the Asian woman next to her.

"N-nice t-to me-meet y-you." Emily chattered. "I'm-m Em-mily" She said as her teeth knocked together.

"Welcome aboard the 'Captain Jack Harkness'." Ianto said, smiling. He had a soft Welsh accent that calmed Emily. Mickey scoffed slightly.

"Are you going to do that every time we say that?" Gwen asked in a more pronounced Welsh accent.

"If you knew him, you'd understand." Mickey said, waving off the question.

"Don't mind them, they're always like that. I'm Toshiko, but you can call me Tosh." The Asian woman said in a quiet London accent. Emily managed a shaky smile. "here, why don't we get you inside. It's a lot warmer. Gwen, if you're not too busy, would you mind helping me?" Tosh called out. The Welsh-woman turned and walked over to them. She smiled and Emily noticed the gap between her front teeth.

"Sorry. He can be a bit frustrating sometimes." She apologized as they helped Emily into the small sitting area under the deck. The first thing she saw was the 'T', just like the one on the card Rose gave her.

"T-torchwood." Emily stuttered. Gwen and Tosh looked at each other. Tosh nodded and climbed back up the desk. Gwen moved to sit beside Emily on the couch.

"You know about Torchwood?" Gwen asked. Emily nodded. She was starting to warm up, but she was still shaking.

"R-rose T-tyler-Sm-smith and-d th-the Doc-Doctor.' Emily said as an explanation. Gwen's eyes widened as she cursed under her breath.

"Micks, she's been here!" Gwen called up. "Both of them! Even talked to Emily here."

"They're getting sloppy. Damn." Mickey responded as he climbed into the hull.

"Who are you talking about?" Jessa asked, climbing down after Mickey.

"Th-the Doctor." Emily answered, only chattering slightly. Jessa's eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"That guy asking about the mermaid?" She questioned. Emily nodded.

"Gwen, get Ianto, Tosh, and Jake. If he says anything, remind Owen that someone has to steer the boat." Mickey instructed. Gwen nodded and went back onto the deck. A few moments later she returned with the people in question.

"Right, how much do you know?" Mickey asked Emily.

"They work for Torchwood. They were hunting that mermaid, which was actually an alien. It came through a Rift in Time and Space. and they have this box, a blue Police Box. That's all I know." Emily said, her chattering gone now.

"Bloody hell, they showed her the TARDIS! I know they're exited about it, but they should know by know how hard it is to delete. Damn!" Mickey muttered to the others. Emily looked at them, worried. She glanced at Jessa, but she was taking in everything around them.

"What do you think? An hour?" Mickey asked Tosh. She shook her head.

"More like two." Tosh responded. Ianto stood up and went over to a small table. It had a small coffee maker and a few styrofoam cups on it. He poured the coffee into two of the cups and added something (sugar? cream/ amnesia inducing pills?). He walked over and handed them their drinks. Jessa drank hers immediately, but Emily held out.

"Thank you." She said automatically. The Welsh-man smiled and turned back. While no one was looking, Emily grabbed a nearby pen and wrote 'Torchwood, TARDIS, Rose Tyler-Smith, Doctor. Remember!' on the back of the card Rose gave her. Then she put the card into a special pocket she had sewn into her slip. Then she drank her coffee.

"Thank you Ianto. Why don't you and Tosh keep Owen company." Mickey told the suited man (butler?). Tosh and Ianto went back up and left Jessa and Emily alone with Mickey, Jake, and Gwen.

"You drugged us didn't you?" Emily asked. Jessa gasped.

"Emily!" She exclaimed, shocked.

"It's alright. We did, I'm not going to lie to you. It's called Retcon. Time Agents use it to make people forget, we stole one from them and learned to duplicate it. So, what do you want to know?" Jake asked after he explained. Jessa gasped and her eyes widened.

"Is this because we know about the Doctor and Torchwood?" Emily asked. Jake nodded. Emily nodded and considered her next question. "What's his real name, the Doctor?" She asked, hoping they would tell her. Mickey smiled at her.

"John Meta Smith. He thought of the middle name, his idea of an inside joke. You want to know his story, right?" Emily nodded, noticing Jessa's eyes dropping. "He grew out of a hand. The Doctor, the real Doctor, put all of this energy, regeneration energy, into the hand. Regeneration is a trick Time Lords, a type of alien, have to cheat Death. They basically grow a new body with all the same memories. Anyways, the Doctor's friend, Donna, touched the hand and the Metacrisis Doctor was born. He looks exactly like the old Doctor, but acts a bit more like Donna. And he's human. The real Doctor dropped John and Rose here and they lived happily ever after. I decided to stay in our original Universe, but a few years ago I got sucked into this crack and ended up here. Joined up with John and Rose and started working for Torchwood again. Then their TARDIS, a machine that can travel in Time and Space, was old enough for them to take it out on trips. We never really saw them linearly, usually it would have been a few months for them, but a few days for us. Then something happened. I don't know what, but when they came back, Rose was different. She started wearing her blue leather jacket again and she'd go off without John on missions." Emily yawned and her eyes started to droop, but she shook her head, trying to stay awake. "We started tracking them, trying to figure out a pattern, but they stayed icgcognito. That is, until a few weeks ago. They started letting people see them, even showed them the TARDIS."

"Micks, it's starting. We need to get them back." Jake interrupted.

"Yeah, you're right." Mickey nodded. "Look, I'm really sorry. I don't like doing this, but we don't have another option." Mickey apologized, giving Emily a sad look.

She didn't register anything else because everything went black after that.

* * *

**There you go, chapter two, as promised. So, what did you think? Was it satisfactory? Anything you need cleared up? Two reviews this time. Please please please please please please please PLEASE review! Thanks! **


	3. Remembering

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! I don't really get time to type all of my stories and the reviews help give me incentive. Really, thank you. And if you keep reviewing I won't have to post another Authors Note. (PS, I'm going to be replacing that with this chapter, so if you don't know what I'm talking about, that's fine) Read on then.**

* * *

Emily woke up to find bright sunlight streaming through her translucent black curtains. She blinks and looks at her clock. 11:30. Emily groaned and rolled over. Her parents wouldn't be awake for another hour or so. Ever since they moved to Cardiff, Emily had been having trouble sleeping, unlike her parents who could sleep through the apocalypse. While in her native Charlotte, North Carolina, Emily had no trouble waking up at 7:00 on the dot, but in Cardiff she tended to wake up nearer to 12:00.

*Vvvrrr. Vvvrrr. Vvvrrr.* Emily rolled over and grabbed her phone. 'Unknown Number' the phone read. Emily hit accept and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She said as both a greeting and a question.

_"Torchwood. You have to remember." _The person on the other end said with a flirtatious American accent. Emily sat straight up.

"Who is this?" She asked, confused and a bit frightened.

_"I can't say. They told me to give you that message. I'm sorry, I have to go." _The other person clicked off. Emily let the phone drop. Her head was killing her. She raised her hands to her head and cradled it, closing her eyes. As she did she was bombarded by images.

_Standing by the rail. A man in a suit. A blonde girl. Falling into the water. A creature, part human, part fish, part something else, coming toward her. Drowning. The blonde girl again. A blue box. A boat. People._

With a gasp she opened her eyes. She shook her head and got out of her bed. Slowly Emily padded down the stairs to the kitchen. She opened the door to the fridge and reached out. As she did so she felt something rub against her chest. She drew her hand back and patted where her secret pocket was. When she did she felt something stiff and rectangular. Unzipping the pocket she pulled out a small business card. 'Torchwood' it read, the stylized 'T' on the front reminded her of honeycomb. She flipped it over and saw the familiar scrawl of her handwriting. 'Torchwood, TARDIS, Rose Tyler-Smith, Doctor. Remember!' was written in a messy scrawl she knew was caused by writing fast. The card was slightly damp, as was her slip now that she thought about it. Emily, realizing the fridge was still open, shit it and ran back up the stairs to her bedroom. She closed her door and sat down at her desk, turning on her laptop. She immediately pulled up the Internet and typed 'Torchwood' into the search engine.

984,627,506 results. Emily sighed. She knew that would take to long for her to sift through. She typed in 'TARDIS', but there weren't any results, at least none that looked like what she was looking for. Next she typed in 'Rose Tyler-Smith', thinking a person would be easier than a company or whatever Torchwood and TARDIS were. She scanned the results and found one that looked promising. She clicked on it and brought up an article.

'LONG LOST HEIRESS TO VITEX FORTUNE'

Emily scrolled down to the actual article.

'Rose Marion Tyler is the apparent long lost daughter of Peter Tyler and Jacqueline Tyler. Pete Tyler is probably best known as the millionaire inventor of the Vitex health drink. When asked in a press conference earlier this month, Mr Tyler refused to comment. However, the Tyler family released a statement yesterday stating that Rose Tyler is in fact the daughter of Peter and Jacqueline Tyler.

Rose Tyler was born to Pete and Jackie Tyler in 1987. At that time they were still living in their small flat in the Powell Estate. Jackie was working as a hair stylist and Pete was doing odd jobs while trying to sell the very health drink that would one day make him famous. However, while waiting for their big break, Pete and Jackie had no money to take care of the infant Rose. Instead of keeping the child and risking bankruptcy, the two parents decided to give their baby up for adoption. The little Tyler bounced from foster home to foster home until the day of her eighteenth birthday. After that the spunky and troublesome Tyler went from job to job until finally landing the job that would reunite her with her parents, a fill-in waitress at Jackie's 39th birthday. Pete and Jackie immediately saw the resemblance in Rose's face. Unfortunately, as most of you remember, that night was also the night of the Cybermen attacks. Pete and Rose were separated from Jackie, who was captured, but luckily not upgraded. In press conferences and interviews Mrs Tyler informed the public that she had just been thrown into the 'conversion chamber' when her will was restored. After that night both Rose and Jackie were forced into hiding as Pete, with the help of a few 'rebels', fought the Cyber fleets.

Prose and Jackie were only now able to come out of hiding. Rose almost immediately managed to get a job at the newly remodeled 'Torchwood', a company her father recently acquired to help destroy the Cyber threat. As of this publication, Rose Tyler has yet to issue any public statement, or to be seen outside of press conferences.'

Emily backed out of the article and went back to the search engine. This time, as she searched her mind she came up with the name 'John Meta Smith'. She typed in the name and clicked the top link. It brought up another article.

'UNKNOWN DOCTOR TO MARRY VITEX HEIRESS'

'Previously unknown Doctor John Meta Smith proposed, and is now engaged to, Rose Marion Tyler, the Vitex heiress. It was announced early Saturday night in a press conference held at the Tyler mansion. Our field reporter Sarah Jane Smith was there to cover the conference.

Mr Tyler went on record saying, "Dr John Smith is a very dear friend of mine, and helped my two girls during their absence." The story goes that Dr Smith harbored the Tyler women when they were forced to go into hiding. While keeping them company and supplying food and shelter, Dr Smith and Ms Tyler developed feelings for each other, as is common in these situations.

Dr Smith made a very personal statement at the conference today. He stood up and, interrupting his soon to be father-in-law, declared that he was not in it for Rose's money.

"Hello. Sorry to interrupt, but I have something very important to say. I'm sure most of you probably think I'm marrying Rose because she's rich, or some other ludacris idea like that. I would like to assure everyone here, and anyone else who reads about this, that I love Rose with every fiber in my being. If it hadn't been for Rose, I wouldn't be here today. She helped me through a very rough part of my life, and if it wasn't for her, well, I might as well be a completely different man. While she was under my care, she wasn't Rose Tyler, heiress. She was just Rose. Brilliant, sweet, gentle, kind, beautiful Rose. And if you believe anything, anything at all, then believe that I love Rose Tyler. Because she's fantastic, absolutely fantastic." After that heart-warming speech by Dr Smith, he and Rose exited the conference room, leaving Pete Tyler to dismiss the gathered reporters. The wedding is set for Christmas, this year.'

It was January, Christmas had come and gone, and Rose had apparently married John Smith. Emily closed the window and quit the Internet, then turned off the laptop. For a second she just sat there, absorbing the information she had. Then, in a sudden burst of movement, Emily got up and grabbed the card from her dresser table, snatching up her cell on the way. She dialed the number and waited as it rang.

_"Torchwood, London Headquarters. You've reached the office of Rose Tyler-Smith, Director of Torchwood Team Theta. How may I direct you're call?" _A kind, slightly Scottish, voice answered.

"Um, I'd like to speak to Rose Tyler-Smith, please. Thank you." Emily responded.

_"One moment please."_ The receptionist said, putting her on hold. Emily sighed and sat down on her bed as a Muzak version of Yellow played in the background.

**Look at the stars; Look how they shine for you; And all the things you do; Yeah they were all yellow**

_"Hello?" _A female voice said from the other end of the line.

"Um, is this Rose Tyler-Smith?" Emily asked, unsure.

_"Yes, who is this?"_ Rose asked from the phone.

"This is Emily Grayjoy. I think we met yesterday." Emily said, hoping she was right and not just crazy.

"Oh! Hello Emily! Wow, I wasn't expecting you to call for a few days. Good work with the Retcon, really. You'll want to talk, yeah?" Rose asked. Emily sighed in relief.

"Yeah, thanks. Is there somewhere I can meet you?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. Just meet me in front of Roald Dahl Plass. Right in front of the fountain." Rose told her before clicking off. Emily set down her cell and stood up. She walked over to her closet and opened it up. Searching through her clothes she settled on the dark burgundy angel-sleeved dress with the black stars embroidered on the neckline. She exchanged her slip from the other day with a black one and pulled the dress over it. She chose some black stockings and her Doc Martins and put them on as well. She pulled back her red hair into two high pony tails and let her braids swing free. She dabbed on a little black lipgloss and lined her eyes.

"Emily! Are you up yet?" Her mom, accurately named Luna, yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah Mom! I'm going into town today, is that alright?" Emily yelled back. She heard her mom's slippered feet on the stairs, then her mom poked her white-blonde head into her room.

"Are you going with Jessa?" Her mom asked. Emily shook her head 'no'.

"No, it's for a- a job interview." Emily covered quickly. Her mom's light blue eyes light up and she beamed.

"Goodluck!" She said before turning and leaving. Emily contemplated how she could have possibly come from that woman. Don't get her wrong, she loved her mom, but they were completely different. Her mom was all crisp whites and shadowy dark grey, while Emily preferred having splashes of color in her wardrobe. Her mom had clear milky alabaster skin and white blonde hair so bright it hurt in the sun. Emily's pale skin was scattered with freckles and her hair was most decidedly ginger. Her mom's pale light blue eyes gave her a mystical quality, while Emily's own green-blue eyes simply completed her ginger-ness. Emily knew that most of her genetical makeup was from her dad, a big burly ginger of Irish decent, except her eyes. Her dad had muddy brown eyes and her mom had her angelic blue ones, so how in the world did she get her teal green eyes?

A glance at her wall clock made Emily realize she was going to be late. She grabbed her purse, phone, and keys and ran down the stairs.

"Bye Mom! See you in a few!" Emily yelled as she dashed out the door. She jogged up to her matte black Volkswagen Bug and slid into the driver's seat (which felt like it was on the wrong side to her) and turned on the car.

"I really hope I don't regret this." She muttered as she drove out of her driveway.

* * *

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Keep on reviewing and I'll keep updating. If you don't, I will be posting another author's note. Thanks! This chapter needs three reviews at least for me to update.**


	4. The Meeting

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It really helps, even if it doesn't seem like it. I know I take a long time to update, and that's my problem, not yours. Unless I don't have enough reviews. Then it is your problem. Kidding! No I'm not.**

* * *

"Hello Emily! Nice to see you again!" Rose greeted as she sat down across from her. They were seated outside with a view of the fountain.

"You too, though I don't really remember much of what happened. You don't mind if I record this, do you? Just in case?" Emily asked, pulling out her phone to record the conversation.

"Go ahead." Rose said, nodding. "So, where do you want to start?"

"The beginning. The first time you meet the Doctor." Emily requested. Rose laughed.

"That would be a bit confusing. How about I start with the first time the Doctor meet me?" Rose suggested. Emily nodded, though she didn't really understand what Rose was talking about.

"I was in the basement of Henrik's, the store I was looking at. I had to give the technician the lottery money. He wasn't there so I went looking for him. Next thing I know I'm being cornered by a bunch homicidal shop window dummies! Just as I thought I was about to die, this big ol' Northerner grabs my hand and tells me to run. He traps them in the basement and we run outside. He says he's called 'the Doctor' and I tell him my name. He gets this big smile on his face and he says, 'Nice to meet you Rose! Run for your life!' He waves this BOMB at me and dashes up the stairs! As I'm running away, the whole bloody building goes up! How's that for first impressions?" Rose finishes with a smile. Emily looks at her with the 'you're being crazy again' look.

"But, Henrik's didn't blow up." Emily points out, confused. Rose waves it off.

"Parallel world. I'll get to it." She says, like it explains everything.

"Then how did you end up here?" Emily questions. Rose's face darkens.

"The TARDIS, that blue box, brought us here once. It was by accident, travel between dimensions should be impossible. We came just in time for the Cybermen invasion. This Universe's Jackie was the first one to be upgraded. We stopped them of course, and left my friend Mickey here for clean up. It was his choice. Anyway, the Doctor and I kept travelin'. But then my mum phoned about these 'ghosts' that kept poppin' up 'round the world. We went to check it out, but ended up arriving a bit late. We figured out it wasn't right, and began tryin' to see if we could stop it. That world's Torchwood kidnapped us, but my mum was still on board. So the Doctor took her with him and left me to take a look around. What I found was a Void ship, a ship that can travel in the dead space between dimensions. What the doctor found was the Cybermen from this dimension. They crossed over using this Torchwood, with help from our Torchwood. While I was in the basement with the Void ship I met up with Mickey. He had jumped over to help us with this thing called the Dimension cannon. While we were down there the ship opened." Rose took a sip of the water that had just arrived. "I want you to imagine the scariest thing you have ever seen. Now I want you to fill that thing with nothing but hate and the desire to kill anything that's different. Then wrap it in an impenetrable metal shell. What you have is the basic idea of a Dalek, only Daleks are so much worse. That's what came out of the void ship. Four Daleks, fresh from a war with the Doctor's people, a war that killed everyone but the Doctor and a handful of Daleks. They brought something with them, it was called a genesis ark. Inside it, there were billions of Daleks. the skies were filled with Daleks and the streets overrun with Cybermen. But we were lucky, because we had the Doctor, and Parallel Torchwood. Pete, Jake and a team of Torchwood agents came through the Void to help us. The Doctor, being the daft alien he is, tried to send me an my mum back with them. Mum stayed, but I went back. 'Cause I know how the Doctor works, and he needs someone with him, even if he's too proud to admit it. So I went back and I helped him, and we were winning. Then my lever slipped and I had to fix it, didn't I? But the pull of the void was too strong. I- I slipped, and I fell, and then Pete caught me and brought me back here. And I got stuck. Three months I had to wait until the Doctor was able to contact me. We drove out to bloody Norway just so I could stand on bloody Bad Wolf Bay and tell the Doctor I loved him, and then watch him fade away before he could say it back." Rose's eyes were filled with unshed tears. Emily's own eyes were beginning to tear up.

"That's- Oh my Goddess! But, you saw him again, right? Otherwise you wouldn't have John." Emily reasoned, wiping her eyes. Rose mirrored her as she gave a bitter laugh.

"Yeah I saw him again. After modifying the Dimension cannon so it could still travel and landing in several different parallel universes. Including quite a few where the Doctor was dead. Of course, when I did find him we were a bit busy saving every single universe in existence. I didn't exactly have time to ask him to finish one little sentence. When I was finally able to ask him, he dropped me on that damn beach **again**, and do you know what he said? He said, 'Does it need saying?'. Last words I heard the proper Doctor say to me." Rose said, the tears back and flowing down her cheeks. Emily felt the anger bubbling up inside her chest.

"That bastard! Of course it needs saying! You built a freaking Universe-hopping device just so he could get the opportunity to say it! My Goddess he's stupid!" Emily vented. Rose gave her a weak smile.

"My feelings exactly. But I couldn't just tell him that, not with John standing right there. So I asked John the same question, and he leaned in and whispered 'I love you' into my ear. Hearing those words, in a voice so similar to the Doctor's, I just shut down and let my mind go into auto-pilot. I grabbed John and snogged him with everything in me. Then I heard the TARDIS disappear. I can't even describe how horrible I felt. I just forced the love of my life watch as I kissed his double." Rose said, her voice cracking. She wiped the tears still falling from her eyes.

"H-how did you get your TARDIS?" Emily asked, hoping to distract Rose from her guilt.

"Donna gave us a piece from the TARDIS and we grew our own. As soon as it was fully grown John flew it back to 1963, just so it would look the same. I think he also wanted to see if his old companions were in his universe. Then he smashed the Chameleon Circuit, it changes the outside so it blends into the time period. That's why it looks like an old Police Box. Anyways, after that trip we went on a few more adventures, mostly places we had already gone to. A lot of them didn't happen, some were completely different, but there were a few that were exactly the same. A few weeks linear-time we were on an adventure, he decided to take me to the planet Barcelona, well, this version of it. Some how we managed to get arrested, don't ask me what for, I honestly can't remember. We were escaping and one of the guards noticed us. He opened fire, and I got hit, right in the chest. I have no idea what happened after that, but when I woke up, I was in the TARDIS Med Bay. John was staring at me and gaping like a fish. I asked him what happened, and he told me I regenerated. Regeneration is a trick that Time Lords have to escape death. That shouldn't have been possible, but then, I was never one for adhering to the possible. About three years ago, I looked into the Heart of the TARDIS and I basically became a Goddess of Time. But the Doctor took it out of me, an act that caused him to regenerate into the body he has now, the one that John is cloned from. Becoming that being, the Bad Wolf, should have killed me, but instead it changed me. The changes didn't activate until I died. Now I'm part Time Lord, part TARDIS, part human, and part Bad Wolf. And every day I can feel the human part of me getting weaker, its dying and the other parts are getting stronger. It's terrifying, and John has no idea what to do, and the only other person who would is in a parallel Universe!" Rose exclaims, fear coating her voice and shining in her eyes. Emily's jaw clenched as she strengthened her resolve.

"Then find him." She said. Rose raised her eyebrows in shock. "You did it before, why not do it again?" Rose shook her head at Emily.

"He doesn't want me anymore. That's why he dropped me off here, he got tired of me so he sent me off with his clone to live happily-ever-after." Rose told Emily, mopping.

"Okay, so it wasn't just one-sided stupidity." Emily mumbled loud enough for Rose to hear. "The doctor loves you! That's why he dropped you off here, so you could be happy! I'm guessing he's had other companions, right?" Rose nodded. "Have you ever met any of them?"

"Sarah Jane Smith." Rose mumbled.

"And what did he give her?" She inquired.

"A tin dog." Rose answered. Emily nodded and smiled.

"Exactly. He gave Sarah Jane a tin dog, he gave you a part of himself. It may not be him, but it's as close as he could get. He obviously wants you to be safe and happy, and he's willing to give up his own happiness to do that. that second time at the beach, he didn't drop you off, he **gave you up**! That's why he didn't finish his sentence, not because he doesn't love you, but because he wants you to live a happy, safe life. You lost him, but you got John. He lost everything, because he chose to. He decided that your happiness was more important that his own, and he always will." Emily explained. Rose ducked her head, but Emily grabbed her hand and used her free one to lift her chin. Their eyes locked.

"So, here's what you're going to do. You're going to use every resource you have available and you're going to build another dimension cannon. I can remember most of what happened yesterday, and I know Mickey came through a crack in Time and Space. You're going to find one, you're going to study it, and eventually you're going to use it to get back to the Doctor. And no, this is not up for debate." Emily let go of Rose and sat back.

Rose stared at her in shock. then, slowly a smile spread across her face.

"I like you, you would have been a fantastic companion! If I find a way back, do you think you'd want to come with me? I'm sure the Doctor would love to have you travel with us." Rose offered. Emily shook her head.

"I don't think so. Not that I wouldn't want to, it's just that I think you should have the Doctor to yourself. Besides, I've got to go back to school in a few weeks, and someone's got to look after Jessa, my best friend." Emily said, almost sadly. Rose nodded in understanding.

"Well, the least you could do is help me, it'd be nice to work with you. And who knows, maybe John will offer you a spot in his TARDIS." Rose suggested. Emily smiled at her.

"All right, I guess I can help. I really hope you find him, Rose." Emily agreed. Rose smiled at her sadly.

"Me too." She muttered.

* * *

**Hope that chapter was satisfactory! As usual, please review! So, poll time! If you want Emily to travel with John after Rose leaves, please say so in the comments! If you have any other ideas, please tell me! Three reviews is the minimum!**


	5. The Letter

**Hello! Sorry about the wait and everything. I'd offer an explanation, but I don't really have one. Sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, I'd like reviews.**

* * *

Three weeks. That's how long it took to find a crack that looked exactly like the one Mickey fell through. Then another three months testing it to make sure it was active. Three more to study it and make sure it was safe and testing it.

Three months, give or take a few days. Three months of looking, waiting, and testing.

Emily had to return to Uni a few weeks in, but she came in every day after school, unless she had a date with Jessa. Rose had been slightly surprised by their relationship, but after observing them for a few minutes she could easily tell they were in love. Rose realized that if the Doctor and her had been even half as couple-y as Emily and Jessa were, no wonder everyone thought they were a couple.

Emily and Rose mostly helped in the testing stage. They would never send a living creature through, so instead they tossed in fruit. Rose insisted they throw in bananas, and wouldn't even let them contemplate throwing in pears. Rose noticed, however, that when they threw in the fruit, no one would remember. Except for her. So, as they continued testing, she began writing messages on the fruit. 'Help me.', 'Doctor!', 'Rose is coming back.', 'Pink and Yellow human.', 'Shiver needs Shake.', and most often she wrote two words. Just two, 'Bad Wolf'. It was her message to herself, and to the Doctor. It was her way of telling him that she would always come back. She's used it twice now, once on Satellite Five (yes, she remembers) and once when the stars were going out.

After two weeks of tossing in bananas, they decided to upgrade to animals. Mice, birds, a stray cat here and there. No one would remember it when it entered the crack. They always forgot, but not Rose. For some reason she remembered.

"Emily, can I ask you for a favor?" Rose asked, walking up to the ginger. Emily turned around and smiled.

"Of course! What do you need?" She asked, smiling brightly. Rose reached back into her back pocket and pulled out a small white envelope. On the front were the words 'To Shake, From Shiver'.

"In a few minutes, I want you to give that the John. I'm sorry for the short notice, but I don't have a lot of time. I'm going to miss you." Rose pulled a slightly confused Emily in for a hug.

"Rose, what are you- Oh!" Realization dawned on Emily and she pulled back. "You're going through aren't you?" Emily asked. Rose nodded. Emily pulled her back into the hug. "I'm going to miss you." Emily mumbled.

"Just remember to give that to John." Rose said. The door opened and the man in question walked through, her family and Mickey behind him.

"Rose! Is everything alright?" John asked. Rose smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted you all here. I just wanted to say goodbye before I go." Rose took a deep breath and stepped forward. "You've all known for a while that I can't stay here. I wish I could, I really do, but something is happening that I can't control, or even understand. And we all know there's only one person who could even begin to help me through this. And I'm sorry, but I have to do this now." Rose stepped forward more so she could hug John. "I'm so sorry." She whispered before stepping away and turning to her family.

" I love you, I really do. And I wish I could be here to see Tony grow up. Mum, thank you, you couldn't have been a better mum. I love you, and I'm going to miss you terribly. Same for you Pete, and thanks for being my dad through all this." She gave her family a hug and turned to her team, who had gathered together.

"Mickey, Jake, just be careful. Take care team. You're all wonderful, I couldn't ask for a better group of people. Owen, you better make an honest woman out of Tosh, or I might have to come back and teach you a lesson. Gwen, take care of Rhys, I know you'll be happy together. And Ianto, you'll find your Captain someday." Rose winked at the a welsh butler before hugging them as well.

"Rose, you sound like you're dying or something." Gwen said, worried.

"Might as well be. I'm going through the crack." Rose explained, earning a few shocked gasps.

"Rose we, we don't even know what the crack is! You can't be serious!" Tosh cried.

"It's a crack in the universe, two points in Time and Space that should never have touched. If you fall in, you're erased from your reality. Only ay to escape being erased for good is is you've been to a parallel world. And as far as I can tell, the only way to remember is if you've been exposed to the raw form of the Time Vortex. And yeah, I am serious." Rose informed those gathered.

"Rose, it's opening." Emily warned. Emily pulled out the envelope, ready for when she had to had it to John.

"Alright. Go ahead and give it to him." Rose said, pulling back and walking toward the crack. She picked up a backpack full of the things she wanted to bring back with her. She took of her wedding ring and placed it on the lab table. She turned back and saw that John was already opening the letter. "I'm sorry. I love you, and I'll miss you, but I have to do this." Rose said, walking towards the crack. Surprisingly, no one tried to stop her.

In the next minute, three things happened. One, Rose stepping into the crack. Two, John read the letter. And three, everyone in Pete's world forgot all about the girl Rose Tyler.

* * *

_Dear John,_

_I'm sorry. You might not remember anything we did together in Pete's world, but I'm still sorry. Knowing what I do, I'm guessing you have the memories of my time with the Doctor, and probably the day you were 'born'. And Jackie will probably still remember me, as will Mickey. But I could be wrong. My name is Rose Marion Tyler, and I just jumped into a crack in Time and Space. You probably still remember the day you were 'born', but what you might not remember is that I stayed with you. We lived here together for four years. We were married, and we loved each other so much. But of course we couldn't stay together. Things happened, and I changed. To put it simply, Bad Wolf came back. So I had to get back to the Doctor, the proper Doctor, and the only way to do that would be to jump into a crack in the Universe. But by doing that, I erased myself from this reality. But that's fine, I didn't belong here anyways. I'm not writing this so you'll remember me, I'm writing this so you'll forget. Because you probably remember. And Mickey and Jackie might remember too. But you shouldn't. I want you to erase me. I don't care how you do it, I want every trace of Rose Tyler purged from this universe. Oh, and just one fore thing. I want you to be fantastic, and I want you to take Emily with you. Do that for me._

_Love you,_

_Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf_

* * *

**There you go! Next chapter we get to see the Doctor again! Yay! It will be set during the Big Bang, but things with River will be a bit different. No more Emily though, sorry. I lost count of how many reviews I need, but I think it's five.**


	6. The Return

**Okay, so this might be the last chapter, but I might continue if you guys ask me too. If I do continue, it will just be rewritten episodes with Rose and Eleven. Sorry River/Doctor shippers!**

* * *

Rose appeared in her original universe with a flash of light.

"Ugh, I hate travel between worlds." She groaned as she got her balance back.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" A Scottish accent asked. Rose turned around and saw a girl with bright ginger hair, a blonde man in a security outfit, and a man with floppy brown hair in a tweed and a bow tie. And was that a **fez**?

"Cool fez. Like the bow tie too." She told the man. He grinned and straightened the piece of fabric.

"Of course you do. Bow ties are cool. I told you Amy!" The bow tie man said, gloating. The ginger rolled her eyes.

"Sure they are." She commented sarcastically.

"So, do you two know each other or something?" Blonde man asked.

"No." "Sort of." They both spoke at the same time. Rose turned to him in shock.

"Well, which is it?" The ginger asked.

"I know her, but she doesn't know me. Well, not this me at least." The bow tie wearer said softly. Rose's eyes widened in shock and she took a few steps closer to the man. When she reached him she grabbed his head and lowered it so she could look into his eyes. His green eyes met hers and she saw the wisdom, recklessness, sorrow and, most of all, guilt. But the thing that she recognized was the impossible age.

"Doctor?" She asked, astounded. How had she found him so quickly?

"Hello Rose Tyler." He greeted her, smiling. She returned it with her biggest grin.

"Um, not the interrupt, but shouldn't we be getting to the roof?" The security guard asked, breaking the moment.

"Good idea Rory! Come along Ponds!" The Doctor yelled as he grabbed Rose's hand and started running up the stairs.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Rose asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Cracks, big ones! On the surface of the Universe, two points that should never have touched! To put it simply, the Universe is ending!" The Doctor yelled, almost gleefully.

"So business as usual, yeah?" Rose teased. The Doctor turned his head and ginned at her. They reached the hatch to get to the roof and the Doctor pushed it up. As soon as she stepped onto the roof, Rose was assaulted by a wave of pain and a song full of sorrow.

"Doctor, can you feel that?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Feel what? What are you talking about?" Amy, Rose thought that was what the Doctor called her, asked.

"Up there." The Doctor said, pointing at what looked like the sun.

"Yeah, it's the sun. What about it?" Amy questioned.

"It's not the sun Amy. It's the TARDIS." The Doctor explained, sadly. Rose gasped and looked straight at the sun, trying to find her beloved blue box. "Stay here." He warned, shooting a glare at Rose, who smiled sweetly at him. Then he slapped his wrist and disappeared. A few seconds later he reappeared with a blonde woman with really curly hair. the woman looked at Rose and beamed.

"Hello Rosie." The woman greeted. Rose blinked at her in confusion.

"River, how do you know Rose?" The Doctor asked, his voice almost threatening. River just smiled at him.

"Spoilers." Then she winked. "Okay, so this world and all the others are ending, the TARDIS is exploding, we've got Daleks from the dawn of Time downstairs, and what in the name of sanity hove you got on your head?" River asked suddenly. The Doctor grinned.

"It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool, just ask Rose." The Doctor defended. Rose reached up, snatched the fez and plopped it onto her own head. She smiled her special smile and jumped back when he turned and tried to grab it from her.

"But, Roooose! That's my fez!" He whined as he tried to grab it again. She slapped the hand away and raised one hand in warning. The Doctor quickly surrendered and decided to sulk.

"Can we go back to the Pandorica now that you're done playing?" River asked, causing Rose and the Doctor to blush.

"Yeah, but that Dalek might still be down there. And I don't think the Vortex manipulator can handle all of us at once." The Doctor commented. Rose smiled.

"Everyone just stay completely still." She told them. Suddenly everyone was surrounded in a golden light. When the light faded they were back downstairs, standing next to what Rose assumed was the Pandorica. The Doctor turned and looked at her in shock. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"That's why I came back. Now hurry up and do your thing so we can get back to the TARDIS." Rose told him before completely blacking out.

* * *

"Rose, get up. We need to get dressed." Rose heard the words faintly as she started to come around. She opened her eyes and saw two green eyes staring at her. It took her a few moments to realize that she was looking at the Doctor. Sitting up she realized she must be in the TARDIS, though it looked completely different. She looked back to the Doctor and saw that he was wearing a very fancy tux and holding a pink and gold dress out to Rose.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Amy and Rory are getting married. We're a bit late actually. Amy will be a bit cross with me, but I'm sure she'll get over it." The Doctor explained. Rose nodded, though she didn't really understand what he was talking about. She stood up and took the dress, walking to the wardrobe (thankfully still in the same place) and changed into the gorgeous dress. It was made of gold satin (or at least she thought it was satin, it could be an alien material for all she knew) and had two thin straps interwoven with shiny pink strands. The bodice was covered in tiny pink gems and the skirt was layered with sheer pink fabric.

She walked back into the console room and the Doctor grinned at her, holding out his hand.

"Well, are you ready?" He asked as they moved toward the doors.

"Always." She answered, grinning. The Doctor grinned back and they waited by the doors as the TARDIS put itself into flight.

_"And you're both late for my wedding!"_

* * *

**There you guys go! If you guys review I'll give you more. Sorry for the short chapter, but that couldn't be helped. So... yeah.**


	7. The Wedding

**Alright, I give in! Here's the next chapter. I guess I'll just be rewriting this episode and maybe just rewriting the season after it? You decide, I could just rewrite this whole season or I could make a different season arc.**

* * *

_"And you're both late for my wedding!" _

Amy's voice resounded throughout the TARDIS as the Doctor ran around the console, attaching to Amy's Time Signature and towing them out of the Crack and back into Time. Rose gripped the TARDIS railing as they were thrown about on the TARDIS, the Doctor managing to stay upright even on the glass floor.

"What is going on?" Rose yelled over the sound of the vortex.

"Didn't you hear? We're late for Amy's wedding!" The Doctor called back without missing a beat.

"What happened to the world ending?" Rose asked, confused because of her gap in time.

"Stopped it. Flew the Pandorica into the Crack, reset Time. There were some wibbily wobbily adventures and then I woke up back in here and you were on the floor. Figured Amy would be getting married so I got dressed for it, and found you that dress. Then Amy remembered me and we're being brought back. Simple." The Doctor explained.

_"I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story...the brand new, ancient blue box and the Big Bad Wolf. Oh, clever. Very clever." _Amy's voice sounded again, and there was a shake as the TARDIS started materializing.

_"Amy, what is it?"_ Rory's voice asks. Rose gasps as she realizes that they can't remember them.

_"Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue."_ Amy intones. Rose feels the TARDIS begin to materialize.

_"It's the Doctor! How did we forget the Doctor? I was plastic. He was the stripper at my stag. Long story."_ Rory was talking outside as the TARDIS stopped its materialization process. The Doctor grinned and grabbed Rose's hand, sprinting over to the door.

"OK, Doctor. Did I surprise you this time?" Amy asked as she knocked on the doors. The Doctor yanks open the doors and pulls Rose next to them so they're both visible in the doorway.**  
**

"Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky we happened to be wearing these old things." The Doctor said with only the slightest hint of sarcasm. He pulls them out into the large room. "Hello, everyone. I'm Amy's imaginary friend, and this is my friend from a parallel world, but we came anyway." The Doctor said in greeting, shaking Amy's dad's hand with both hands, dropping Rose's in the process. Amy rounded the Doctor up into a hug, then tossed him at Rose, who barely managed to stop them both from falling.

"Imaginary friends again Doctor? Haven't you done that before?" Rose teased him. The Doctor grins at her and gives her a small peck on the lips before breaking away and turning to Rory.

"Ah! The new Mr Pond! Congratulations!" The Doctor exclaimed as he threw his arms around the blonde man.

"No, I'm not Mr Pond. That's not how it works." Rory protested weakly.

"Yeah, it is." The Doctor reminded him. Rory nodded.

"Yeah, it is." He agreed. The Doctor let go of Rory and grabbed Rose's hand.

"Right then, everyone. We'll move our box. You're going to need the space." He pulls Rose back into the TARDIS. "We only came for the dancing." The Doctor closes the door and bounds up the stairs to the console. Rose follows at a slightly more reasonable pace and leans against the railing.

"So, are you going to show me your moves?" Rose teases. The Doctor looks up and sees her giving him her special smile. He returns it with his own giant grin.

"Oh, I'm sure I still got it." The Doctor teased back.

* * *

The Doctor is surrounded by children on the dance floor. He's got his hands up and he's waving them around while spinning and the kids are copying him. Rose is sitting down next to Amy laughing at the Doctor's attempts at dancing.

"You're terrible. That is embarrassing!" Amy squeals. Rose is too busy laughing to say anything. The Doctor ignores the two women and continues to instruct the small ones.

"That's it. That's good. Keep it loose." He tells them. He dances away from them and stops in front of Rose. Grabbing her arms he pulls her to her feet and he teaches her the dance, the Drunk Giraffe he calls it. Rose laughs and dances with him through the next few songs.

Amy and Rory slow dance to James Morrison's "You Give Me Something". The Doctor watches as he leans against a doorway. Rose walks up to him smiling and wraps her arms around him.

"2,000 years. The boy who waited. Good on you, mate." The Doctor mutters to Rose. He smiles down at her and notices the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What did you do?" He asks her. She smiles up at him and winks.

"You'll see." She teases. After 'You Give Me Something' finishes the dj tells them that there has been a special request for 'Moonlight Serenade'. Rose takes the Doctor's hand and they both dance together, the Doctor actually managing to look somewhat graceful.

Rose manages to drag the Doctor away from the dancing and they head out to the TARDIS. The Doctor slides the key into the lock, but Rose feels a hand on her shoulder and turns, grabbing the Doctor's arm to get his attention. Behind them River is smiling at them.

"Did you dance? Well, you always dance at weddings, don't you?" River asks, though its clear she's talking to the Doctor.

"You tell me." The Doctor replies. Rose can't help but feel like they've played this game for a while.

"Spoilers." River answers with a cheeky grin. The Doctor's face lights up in the way it gets when he remembers something and reaches into his jacket. He pulls out an old blue leather journal that reminds Rose of the TARDIS.

"The writing's all back, but I didn't peek." He says as he hands it to River. She takes it and smiles fondly at it.

"Thank you." She tells him, smiling. She turns to Rose and smiles at her.

"Were you married?" She asks Rose. Rose blanches for a second.

"No! No, John and I never, he asked, but we never got married. How did you know about him?" Rose asks her.

"I know about every regeneration the Doctor's ever had. Even his metacrisis." River explained, patting the blue journal.

"I still don't know how that's possible. I don't even know all my faces!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Spoilers." River said with a grin. The Doctor huffed in annoyance.

"How long have you two known each other?" Rose asks them. River smiles knowingly.

"I've known about the Doctor my entire life. I grew up on stories about him. And you." River explained.

"I met her after I lost you the first time while I was traveling with Donna, before I lost you again." The Doctor told her with a sad look on his face. Rose's face scrunched in confusion.

"We keep meeting in the wrong order." River explains.

"River...who are you?" The Doctor asks her. River gives him a sad smile.

"You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes." She tells them before activating her Vortex manipulator and disappearing. They stand there for a few seconds staring after her before entering the TARDIS.

The Doctor dances up to the console and Rose follows, sitting on the chair by the console. As he starts to handle the controls, the door opens and Amy walks in.

"Oi! Where are you two off to? We haven't even caught you snogging in the bushes!" Amy yells at them. The Doctor and Rose both blush a bright crimson that matches Amy's hair. Rory follows her in and shuts the door.

"Amy!" He reprimands his new wife.

"Shut up... it's my wedding." Amy says as an excuse.

"OUR wedding." Rory reminds her with a sigh.

"Sorry, you two...shouldn't have slipped away. Bit busy, you know?" The Doctor told them.

"I'm sure you were." Amy said, winking. Rose blushed deeper. Rory gave his wife a reprimanding look.

"You just saved the whole of space and time. Take the evening off. Maybe a bit of tomorrow." He suggested.

"You should know by now, the Doctor doesn't do days off." Rose said with a slight smile.

"Space and time isn't safe yet. The TARDIS exploded for a reason. Something drew the TARDIS to this particular date, and blew it up." The phone begins to ring.

"Doctor." Rose says, staring at the ringing phone. He ignores her.

"Why? And why now? The silence, whatever it is, is still out there, and I have to...Excuse me a moment." He cuts himself off and answers phone, sightly annoyed. "Hello. Oh! Hello. I'm sorry, this is a very bad line. No, but that's not possible. She was sealed into the Seventh Obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting. Well, no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express…in space! Give us a mo." He turns to Rose and grins, then turns to Amy and Rory. "Sorry, something's come up. This will have to be goodbye." He says, cradling the phone to his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think it's goodbye. Do you think it's goodbye?" Amy asks, turning to her husband.

"Definitely goodbye." He agrees. Amy heads for the door and opens it, waving out into the night.

"Goodbye!" She yells, waving. "Goodbye." She repeats, quieter, and closes door. Rose grins and the Doctor mirrors her. He picks up the phone again as Amy rejoins them.

"Don't worry about a thing, Your Majesty. We're on our way." He says with a grin. He starts the sequence to fly the TARDIS, Rose joining him and easily helping him start the Old Girl up.

"When did you learn to fly the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked her.

"You taught me. Other you." Rose answered with a sad smile. Then she looked up at him and grinned her cheeky grin. "Allons-y!" She yelled, flipping a final lever, setting the TARDIS spinning into the Vortex.

"Geronimo!" The Doctor answered, gripping the console. Amy and Rory held onto the railing for dear life as they spun.

* * *

**There you go! You wanted more, so I'm making more! It will take longer because I don't have this already written out. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
